Concrete Angel
by megzee77
Summary: Naruto is a abused child, Sasuke is a friend who understands. That makes everything okay right? Rated T for child beating and one bad word. Based off the song. Not a song fic. *EDITED*


I know I haven't written anything in AGES, this is basically a story based off the song/ film clip _Concrete Angel _By _Martina McBride,_ it's abeautiful song, I recommend you listen. I don't like this story, I'm not proud of it at all. Either way enjoy and Reveiw please :)

DISCLAIMER - I don't own the song or Naruto unfortunaly. :(

* * *

><p>Naruto slid out of the house quietly. He ran down the stairs and began his walk to school.<p>

...

At the gates into Konoha Academy a kid from his class Kiba, was being kissed goodbye by his mother.

"Eww Mummy, that's gross" Kiba shouted and ran off towards the gates. Naruto felt his smile falter but he quickly replaced it and continued to the school.

...

Umino Iruka walked down his classroom.

"And we must remember while our grandparents are visiting tomorrow to be on our best behaviour because-"Iruka stopped as something caught his eye.

Naruto Uzumaki had removed his signature orange jacket, and on his arms was strangely shaped bruises. _'Are they? It looks like he's been...No, never.'_

The boy in question turned to him and grinned. Iruka shook off his thoughts '_Just being stupid, he's not acting strange'_

"Why must be on our best behaviour?" He asked continuing his walk down between the tables

'_No-one would be hurting him'_

...

Naruto sat on his own out in the playground, watching the other kids chase each other around. They didn't like him; they called him names and pushed him around. It made him sad.

"Hey"

Naruto turned to see a dark haired boy sitting next to him. "Sasuke" He smiled, happy.

Sasuke smiled slightly "Are you all right?"

Naruto's smile doesn't falter "I'm okay, your here now. Being with Sasuke makes me not sad anymore" He grins even wider.

"Yeah Naruto, I'm here" He whispers so Naruto can't hear.

...

There was a smash downstairs.

Naruto whimpers, "Sasuke, I'm scared" he says looking across the gap between their houses to the boy leaning on the window sill.

Sasuke looks upset "I know, Naruto. I know"

Naruto looks like he's going to cry "Are they going to hurt me? I don't mean to be bad, I don't!"

Sasuke closes his eyes and whispers "I know, you aren't bad. It isn't your fault. I promise" but Naruto doesn't hear him.

"What's your family like Sasu?"

Sasuke opens his eyes "My family is good, my mum is really pretty and she cooks nice things. My brother is strong and brave; I want to be like him one day. He got into a big fight with dad and he left and didn't come back but he said he'll come back to get me when I'm old enough. And my dad" He hesitates then continues "...well my dad can be nasty sometimes but its okay"

"I want to meet them sometime!" Naruto said smiling

Sasuke was just about to reply when the door to Naruto's room slammed open. His mother stumbled in and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him.

"You stupid waste of space, do you know how much money you cost me?" She screamed at him, hitting him. Naruto looks over at Sasuke, terrified. _"It's going to be okay, I promise" _Sasuke mouths at him,

"You useless, piece of shit" She shouted hitting him again and dragging him out of the window so Sasuke can't see him. He can hear the blows hitting Naruto and his cries of pain.

"_I'm sorry"_

...

The sirens are flashing. The police stand at the door, but move out of the way as the paramedics rush past.

Sasuke stands behind the yellow tape, silently watching.

...

There is a group of figures clad in black standing around a small grave. Iruka is there, he thinks '_I'm so sorry Naruto, I should have just asked."_

Sasuke stands at the front, his face grim. The grave reads:

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_1995 – 2002_

Sasuke sighs and turns around passing straight _through_ the mourners behind him. He comes face to face with Naruto.

"Hi" Naruto says, smiling.

"Hey"

Sasuke grabs Naruto by the shoulders and pulls him into a hug. He then grabs Naruto's hand and runs with him towards a group of children. They clamour around him and Sasuke, and for once Naruto feels safe.

…

As Iruka leaves a leaf blows off Naruto's grave and tumbles down through the cemetery, coming to rest atop another small grave. A young man looking to be in his early twenties comes with a small stuffed bear and places it on the grave.

He then kneels by grave and brushes away all the debris. He puts his head in his hands. Also lying on this grave is a newspaper dated to 1995. The headline reads:

'CHILD, 7, KILLED IN DOMESTIC ABUSE, POLICE INVESTIGATION UNDERWAY'

The rest of the article is almost illegible:

'Well liked politician…' 'Kills own son in drunken rage…' 'Older brother 14, unavailable to comment…"

The young man kneeling by the grave touches the grave gently, as if he was touching the child within.

He whispers quietly "I never should have left you there on your own. I knew what he could do, what he did do. You didn't deserve that, I'm sorry. You begged me to take you away, and I was a coward. He killed you because I wasn't there to protect you, wasn't the big brother should've been, but you still trusted me"

The whispers fade away. The man stares into the grave for a moment longer, and then rises to his feet. He begins to walk away but as if remembering something he stops, turns around and calls out

"I'm sorry I let him hurt you Sasuke!" He then walks away, hands in his pockets, his feet crunching on the leaves, tears silently falling.

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_1988 - 1995_

…

Sasuke stops and smiles, he turns into the wind and whispers something before running after Naruto.

"_Thank you, Big Brother"_

* * *

><p>I didn't know what Sasuke should say at the end, I don't like what I put, so if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know :)<p>

Review please! :)


End file.
